A Whole New World
by Kiks AKA Half of Hairibo
Summary: Sirius plays a very important role, the night the Potters are murdered. No...he didn't go after Pettigrew...no, he didn't get arrested.... What was it? hehe, read and find out *wink* ~Ember~


A/n: I don't own *anything* that SE Hinton owns. However, I do own my ideas and my plot. I am sure this has been done before, but I haven't read in the HP section for a LONG time, so sorry if this is copying anyone. I had no intentions of that.  
  
There are somethings that you might want to know, before you read:  
  
1) Sirius and Remus do not know that everything is Peters fault. 2) Remus does not blame Sirius for anything. 3) Basically, ignore almost everything that you know from the books. 4) Pretend that Sirius did not use his motorcycle  
  
*****foreward*****  
  
(Sirius POV)  
  
I cradled my best friends infant in my arms as I felt my way around the burning, smokey house. My best friend lied there, dead on the floor, his wife in the room I previously occupied, also dead. The reality of all this, still had yet to hit me. But the thought of the situation made me want to scream out in frustration. It wasn't fair. I tore my eyes away from James. It hurt too much.  
  
Looking down at my godson, I watched him cry out as the pain from the cut, which resided on his forehead, which bled a great deal. He was confused, knowing that something was wrong. Being a small child didn't stop him from having the knowledge of this parents deaths and what had caused them. He knew that his mother no longer would sing him to sleep, his father wouldn't come home from work to play with him. The earth was wiped of the presence of their spirits. He wasn't sure why it was - but he knew of it.  
  
I found the spot where the front door used to be. Conviniently, fire no longer burned in its space, having all the charismatic life swiped from it. Water poured down from overhead as a collective group of workers focused on putting the blazing fire out. They didn't even know I was in there. The convience of disapperating and apperating.  
  
I clutched Harry to my chest as I darted through the door into the ashy night air. I coughed, as my lungs filled with the sweet clean oxygen they craved, releaving themselves of the filthy fumes that previously inhabited them. My knees gave way and I doubled over, gently lying the boy on the ground in front of me, too weak to hold him any longer.  
  
Within seconds, several men who I presumed to be a form of muggle doctors surrounded us, engufing us in medical attention. Shouts and commands were thrown around as they moved us away from the house, many of those men and women checked me over. Harry disappeared from my site.  
  
"Where-Wh-Where did he go?" I asked, frantically, a middle-aged muggle who crouched down in front of me. "Where is he?!"  
  
"It's all right, young man," he put some circular medal devise to my chest, "the child is being checked over by someone more advanced in his field."  
  
"His field of what?" I asked, confused at the terminology he was using on me. I was a wizard used to my familiar surroundings and definitions, not the ways of a muggle. I never took muggle studies.  
  
"The woman looking him over is more advanced in the caretaking of infants. Now, can you breathe deeply for me?" he asked, sympatheticly. I did as I was told, scared out of my wits. I needed a familiar face. I needed Remus, or Dumbledore. I needed someone right *then*.  
  
"Do you think that you could answer some questions for an officer, sir?" the guy asked me. "While I am checking you over that is."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A police officer. He wants to ask you some questions, about this case." Again...a what?  
  
I looked up and saw a man in uniform towering over me, holding a pad of paper and a pen. He lifted his hat up, his sunglass covered eyes staring down at me. He looked ready enough to kill if I didn't answer what he wanted me to.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Sirius Black, sir." I looked around me, searching for something to answer my undoubtably serious questions. I needed someone to comfort me, and Harry. To tell me what was going on.  
  
"What do you know about the situation here, Mr. Black," he asked.  
  
"I know nothing!" I said, panicking. I couldn't tell him the truth. Muggles must never know our secret. And if I was the one to spill that secret... "This is my best friends house. I came here to help. To get my godson. Where is he?"  
  
After a series of questions which had nothing what-so-ever to do with me, he left, to find some other witness who could help him further. I found out that Harry was being taken care of in the back of an ambulance, whatever that was. The man checking me over begged me to stay sitting by the tree and they would update me on any news they heard. He asked me to stay, because appearently he thought that I was in need of more medical attention, and he was going to get me that help.  
  
I sat leaned against the trunk and the rough bark of the oak tree. My eyes closed, trying to prevent the tears that welled up, from escaping. Reality slowly sank in with the sounds of undying wails of sirens, cries of demands from the 'police' and cracking of sharp, hot, fire.  
  
James and lily were dead.  
  
My bestfriends were gone. Deceased. Passed on. Taken away from their son. Their lives swept from the lives of others that they touched.  
  
It wasn't fair.  
  
Someone called out my name and I heard pounding of feet coming towards me. I looked over to see Remus dodging different people and running to me, in the dark. His cloak swishing in the light wind, his hair drenched from the gently pouring rain and water from a hose at the top of the house. Frantically, he dropped next to me, breathing hard from his long treck.  
  
"Sirius?" he asked, scared at the tears in my eyes. "Oh my gosh. Sirius, what-?" He pulled me into a tight, brotherly hug, the two of us trembling. I being the only one knowing why.  
  
Sobs racked my whole being, the thoughts of the sites I had seen that night, filling my mind. "They're dead, Remus. They're dead...it was Voldemort...but Harry...I don't know...I didn't mean to...I don't know what to do..."  
  
I felt him pause and just sit there, stunned at the words coming out of my mouth. He pulled me back. I was shocked to see him...not crying. The reality of it all *must* not have hit him yet. That could've been the only reason he didn't look or act like me.  
  
"But, Harry? He's okay?" I nodded, not knowing why he didn't care that James and Lily, two of his best friends, had died just minutes before. "James..." he gulped, opening his mouth to say more, but nothing came out. I breathed a sigh of relief. He did care...  
  
Remus and I sat there trembling and cold, under the tree. We were completely silent, not daring to speak for fear that we would say something to confirm the thoughts we were having, that we wished to be wrong.  
  
Where was Harry?  
  
"Mr. Black! Mr. Lupin!" We jerked our heads to the all-too-familiar voice calling for us.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, and Hagrid. I smiled and scrambled to my feet when I saw what Hagrid was holding.  
  
"Where did you find him? How did you get them to let you take him? What have you heard-?" I asked, taking Harry from him. He was sleeping and peacefully yawned, making himself comfortable in my arms.  
  
"One question at a time, Sirius," Dumbledore said, holding up a hand, looking sorrowful. "I do not know of all the details of what has happened tonight. I was hoping you could tell me what you know over some...butterbeer." I laughed inwardly. He didn't think that we were mature enough to handle anything else. He knew us too well.  
  
I nodded. "Of course." I wiped eyes and tried to smile. Something about Dumbledore made you want to feel good. But it didn't quite work.  
  
"You to, Mr. Lupin. I think we would all like to have a little chat in my office. Is that all right?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Hey guys, thanks for reading my story!! I plan to do more, but I want all of you to leave your honest opinion on what you think about it, okay? If you review, I'll write mooooooooooooore =) But before you review, do me a favor, and put either an *A* or *B*. I'll explain later...just do it *wink* 


End file.
